


Hang in there my dear

by Deso_Cane



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deso_Cane/pseuds/Deso_Cane
Summary: Levi is face with the stares of everyone after he lets Armin live.





	Hang in there my dear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my English homework, so please don’t judge. I also have a rather low spelling age - between a seven year old and eleven year old - so I apologise for any spelling mistakes.

They all stared. Looks of pity burning into my skin, burying into my mind, weaving it’s way into my head. Some stares were laced in anger, hidden beneath sadness, but I could tell. They were mad, mad that I allowed him to go. Mad that I let him slip away from our world and down into the next. But most of all, they were smug. Their biggest opposition. Dead and gone. And it’s all my fault. I let him go, it was my choice to save the younger boy. I let him live instead of our leader

I miss him, I miss his warm embrace. I miss the way he made me feel safe, the way he would laugh his deep laugh when I made a bad joke. I miss the way he would only show his true emotions around me, his smile would always light up my day.

But now he’s gone and it’s all my fault  
Hang in there my dear, I’m coming for you.


End file.
